The New Girl
by Spritz-up
Summary: Who was on the phone?" "Some woman nmaed Sally Po, she said that five boys will be picking us up later" "how..... interesting"
1. Character Discriptions

Disclaimer: Why do people even read this anyways? Oh well please review after ever chapter it will be greatly appreciated.  
  
The New Girl Ok first of all I think it would be a lot better if you'd know what the o.c characters are going to look like.  
  
Mika Asakura: Hair colour: Black with white streaks almost always in a ponytail Height: 5'3 Weight: 75 lbs. Age: 14 Skin colour: Pale White Background: Asian, Japanese, from Kyoto Eye Colour: Purple Job(s): unknown  
  
Verdandi Meifai: Hair colour: Dark Brown always let out Height: 5'3. 5 Weight: 90 lbs Age: 14 Skin colour: Pale White Background: Chinese, from Beijing Eye Colour: light silver Job(s): Fashion Designer  
  
Ayumi Nakashima Hair colour: Burgundy Height: 5'4 Weight: 80 lbs Age: 14 Skin colour: Pale White Background: Italian Eye Colour: gold Job(s): hair stylist  
  
Akiwa Keiko Hair colour: black with green steaks Height: 5'2 Weight: 70 lbs Age: 14 Skin colour: tanned Background: Japanese from Kagoshima Eye Colour: cobalt blue Job(s):make-up stylist  
  
Yoshiko Masao Hair colour: midnight blue Height: 5'2 Weight: 68 lbs Age: 14 Skin colour: White Background: Japanese from Yokohama Eye Colour: Blood Red Job(s): Hacker 


	2. Introductions

Disclaimer: Duo belongs to: Me, Myself,  
  
and I.  
  
Note: Hi, um I really won't be updating  
  
a lot because of school. But I'll do it when  
  
ever I can go on the computer. Gomen ne for  
  
the delay. Yours truly, the Authoress. P.S  
  
join my msn group it's called: AnImE  
  
oBsEsSeRs OnLy. THx.  
  
Black Roses Part 1  
  
Ring, Ring, Ring. "Mika pick up the  
  
phone!" Mrs.Asakura yelled from the  
  
kitchen. "Yes Mother." Mika said coldly.  
  
She reached for the receiver and held it by  
  
her ear. "Who the hell is it?" Mika asked.  
  
"Its Sally Po from Peace Million." Sally  
  
said. "Who? Sally Hoe?" Mika said. "Some  
  
boys are coming over later by your house to  
  
pick you up because we need more Gundam  
  
Pilots. Did you get the letter?" Sally said  
  
totally ignoring Mika. "What will the Boys  
  
look like? How many of them are coming?"  
  
Mika asked. "5 will be coming and they will  
  
be looking like normal boys." Sally said and  
  
then hung up. "Bitch." Mika said and then  
  
put the receiver down. She went to her room  
  
and closed the door. Mika then changed into  
  
her black bikini and went outside to her  
  
pool. "Who was it?" Ayumi asked. "Some  
  
Bitch that said that some 'boys' will be  
  
coming over soon." Mika replied. "Oh my-  
  
gosh they'd better be hot!" Yoshiko said  
  
excitedly.  
  
Where The Boys Are  
  
"Holy Fuck man why the hell do us MEN  
  
have to pick up the useless onnas???" Wufei  
  
said. "Because they'll probably be hot!"  
  
Duo said. Just then the radio started playing  
  
'Super Sex World- 1 ton.' "Turn the radio  
  
off this song is pornographic." Trowa said.  
  
Then Duo put his CD on and it started  
  
playing 'Marylin Manson- Disposable  
  
Teens'. Then Duo started singing to the  
  
lyrics "and I'm a black rainbow and I'm an  
  
ape of god, yeah yeah yeah yeah I wanna  
  
thank you mom I wanna thank you dad for  
  
bringing this fucking world to a bitter end I  
  
really hated I want you to die fuck the gods  
  
all the people I hated, you say you want an  
  
evolution, they say you want an revolution  
  
and they say that your full of shit we're  
  
disposable teens disposable teens disposable  
  
teens disposable teens disposable teens  
  
disposable teens were disposable." Duo  
  
sang. Just then Heero pulled up into the  
  
Asakura Mansion. They all got out of the car  
  
and knocked on the door.  
  
Back At The Pool  
  
"Mistress Mika there's some boys who  
  
want to see you." One of the maids said.  
  
"Well what are you waiting for? Bring them  
  
in."  
  
Well there u pplz I finally got the first chapter up. Now rejoice with me now HALLELUJAH lol jks jks please don't sing. Well I g2g so bye o and please R&R. thx 


End file.
